No Rhyme or Reason
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Why pair up a drop dead sexy Lost Boy with a sinfully sultry Surf Nazi? Why the hell not? Dwayne/Lisa one-shot.


**Fandom**: The Lost Boys/Lost Boys: The Tribe

**Genre**: Crossover Canon one-shot

**Pairing**: Dwayne/Lisa

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note**: Many thanks to Markolvr for being my beta and catching my mistakes. :)

* * *

"No Rhyme or Reason"

* * *

"Got holy water squirt in my face, shot by an arrow, suffered an electrical fire from a stereo, and then exploded."

Dwayne's explanation of how he was destroyed over twenty five years ago was blunt and straight to the point, but his voice was smooth and deep. Lisa picked up what sounded like a Brooklyn dialect in his tone and did it ever sound so sexy. Her fingers twisted and played with a strand of his long, black hair as her head rested upon his smooth, broad chest. His fingers lazily combed through her chocolate brown locks, occasionally reaching down to caress her delicate, bare shoulder. Their legs were entangled beneath the sheets that barely covered their otherwise naked waistlines.

Lisa inhaled his rich, musky scent through her nose, even though as a vampire she didn't need to breathe, and she slowly exhaled. She glanced across the bed and over at the thin veils that offered a false sense of privacy from the rest of the cave. Dwayne's home reminded her of the home she once shared with Shane, Kyle, Eric, and Jon back in Luna Bay. It was far away from humans and the décor was a mesh of the different personalities who dwelled within. She couldn't even remember how the topic of their demises suddenly came up, but since it was the first time either of them spoke aside from the grunts and groans of pleasure, she decided it was her turn.

"Fair is fair," the female vampire quipped with a faint smirk as she released her partner's hair and ran her manicured fingernails upon his chest, right over where his undead heart sluggishly beat. "I got thrown into a set of deer antlers. Blood gushed out, I turned to stone, and then I had my own little explosion. I was a little too eager to sink my fangs into the surfer."

Dwayne growled and she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingertips. It wasn't for anything she said or did, but the memories which flowed from the back of his mind. However, entertaining the thought of Lisa getting hurt also made him angry."David got impaled too, but his heart was spared from the impact."

"Your leader, right?" She bitterly thought about her sire, Shane. He'd always told her that it was David who sired him, indirectly, after a massacre on the beach in Santa Carla in the late 80s. She wasn't sure if he'd been telling her the truth or it was wishful thinking on his part. Regardless, he was her maker and without him, she would've died long ago. "From what I was told, mine got stabbed by the girl he was fucking." She shrugged indifferently, immediately not giving two shits about him, disregarding any further reason to spare Shane.

Dwayne chuckled darkly and cradled the back of her head with his hand. Who would have thought the day would come where he and a Surf Nazi would get along, let alone fuck for hours straight? Then again, he never thought there were such things as undead Surf Nazis until he met Lisa.

Sweet, sexy, sultry Lisa. Upon first contact, he knew she thought she could seduce him as easily as the rest of her victims. Did he ever surprise her by quickly turning the tables. He was much older than her and was no slouch when it came to the art of sex.

She quivered beneath his touch with the way he stroked her curves, how his fangs nipped at the hollow of her neck, and how their first kiss made both of their heads swim. She only returned the favor by cranking up the heat with the way she caressed his body from head to toe, purred in his ear while straddling his waist, and pushed those soft breasts of hers up against him so teasingly. It was safe to say, at this point, that no other female prompted a quicker arousal from him than she.

Having picked up on his thoughts, she dragged a sharp nail above his nipple. This drew out a hiss from him but other than that, he didn't flinch. She brought herself up on her elbow, only to bend down and run her tongue along the line of blood she drew. She smiled in wicked delight. Another thing he'll have to get used to: bedding a fellow vampire whose telepathy is just as sharp as his.

"First time for everything, baby," she cooed, glancing back at him, before planting a kiss upon his cool, tanned skin.

His face was stoic but his heart beat a little faster for this femme fatale.

"You got that right, baby girl," he said huskily before he used his strength and speed to have them switch positions. She was on her back and he was on top of, nestled between those slender thighs of hers, where he then claimed her lips with his own.

A Lost Boy and a Surf Nazi... Why not?

Anything was possible these days.


End file.
